Rehab
by Darkoverlight
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are nothing more than classmates, but thats about to change soon when Sasuke does the most stupid thing he could ever do. AU.


School Au

In which Naruto and Sasuke are just classmates. Naruto is the oblivious rebel hot guy, and Sasuke is the hard temper one who does not bother to do anything more than what is necessary, and he is the top of the class due to his intelligence.

They dont get along too much, they dont even talk, but both of them had been curious about the other for some reason.

They had been in the same class for a couple of years, but when they follow to college, Naruto realized that he never saw the guy around any girl, sure, a lot of girls wanted his attention due to his attractiveness but he never saw him having anything with none of them.

Naruto had dated a few girls but nothing actually really serious. Maybe he felt something deeper for Sakura but he couldnt do anything since the girl was so obsessed with Sasuke.

He wondered what the hell was so good about him. Why Sakura could not feel with him the same way she felt for Sasuke? And of course, he will get his answers, sooner or later.

He had been thinking how he could get his answers, though, it has passed just a few hours but he definetly had a plan. Like he has stated before, the guy was nowhere interested in any girl, nor that he knew, but … What If he has other likings? What if the Uchiha was attracted to men? In that case, he will prove to Sakura that it was a nosense to feel like that towards this guy and he will be waiting for her to come in his arms when that happens.

It sounded cruel but if he needed to seduce the bastard to get what he wanted, he would do it.

He started to talk to Sasuke, now and then with things like "Hey, how come we did not talk before?", "I do really need your help on some things" or "did you see this movie?" and "What do you think about this guy?" Showing off a very explicit magazine about the hot trend topic guys

Sasuke was not near interested and just gave short answers like "I don't know", "I don't care, "Why are you here" and "What do you want"

But Naruto did not lose his hopes, and just kept insisting on getting more and more answers from Sasuke, anytime, and wherever he found the guy.

They were getting little by little more attached. They will start bickering for the most stupid things, and just bother each other. And Naruto found that Sasuke was so stupidetely interesting and fascinating, always so eager and sharp, always with the right answer. He hated him. But also Sasuke was the type of person he enjoyed the most to talk to. It was funny, and yet Sasuke did not demonstrate no sign of liking any man nor woman. Nothing at all.

He had to act fast, Sakura was starting to get her hopes up because she was watching a more talkative Sasuke towards him, meaning that maybe she could do the same and approach to the Uchiha. He won't let that happen.

One day Naruto find himself looking for Sasuke at their free hours, only to be dissapointed to discover that he did not come to class that day and…he just… couldnt stand it. He was a little anxious, mad. He definetly was going to make some moves today and for some reason, he felt sick. He did not know exactly why, he just couldnt be there.

Naruto asked Juugo if he knew where Sasuke was. The taller man, told him that Sasuke had a car accident the day before, nothing really serious but the doctors said that it will be better to get a few days off.

The moment he heard that, he couldnt help, but ask for his address to pay Sasuke a visit, he needed to see him, and it just made him terribly angry that Juugo denied him that, telling him that Sasuke needed to rest and he was only going to bother him.

He asked Karin too, but she was trying to get some benefit out of it. Seriously, what kind of friends Sasuke had?

"I will tell you, if you do all of my homework and projects for 1 month"

Godaamnit! He has been talking to Sasuke for a few months, and he did not think to ask where the guy lived.

"okay, Deal. Now, where the Uchiha lives?" at this moment he did not pay any real attention on what he was signing up for, and he definetly will regret it later.

"Why do you want to see him so bad?

"He had an accident yesterday, I want to make sure he is okay"

"If he wasn't, I would be the first to be there" She Pointed out as it was the most obvious statement in the world.

"I don't care, just tell me already" he was losing a bit his patience.

"Hm"

After some excrutiating thinking, Karin just gave Sasuke's adress to the blond, she saw the worry on that deep blue eyes, at that was enough to know he was no harm for Sasuke.

"Thanks, see you!"

Naruto runned through the hall like his life depended on it, took his motorcycle, and rushed.

After long twenty minutes at the highway, he saw the house number he was looking for and parked next to it. He had to imagine the guy was some rich idiot. The Uchiha always seemed to want to be above all and everyone. The fucking asshole. The house was outside of the other neighborhood compounds, in front of the forest.

He was already at the huge wood front door- doubted for a few seconds if knocking or not. For a moment he asked himself what the hell he was doing there, he had no bussiness with Sasuke. He did not know what brought him there yet, they already told him he was 'okay' so there was no need to see him.

He decided to get back to the school, he felt like this was just ridiculous.

At the moment he was getting back on his footsteps he heard a voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked back to see a tall guy standing at the door. The guy looked upside and down, very carefully at him, thr black haired man had such a deadly and misterious aura, a body which was perfectly sculped (he could tell by the tightness of his shirt) and was looking at him like he wanted kill him.

"I just came looking for Sasuke" said firmly Naruto holding the gaze the other man was giving him.

"Are you one of his friends? Because I have never seen you before"

"kind of, we are classmates"

"Oh okay, I am his brother, sorry I just don't want any assholes come in my house to bother my otouto"

"He says that I am kind of a pain" said Naruto to smooth the enviroment

"That definitely sounds like Sasuke. Go ahead, come inside. He is at his room"

The moment Naruto entered the Uchiha's house, he felt like this was the place he belonged to, for some reason, he felt welcomed in all of the extension. The walls were white cream, surrounded by what it looked like happy family pictures. The place was so neat that he could look at himself on the floor, the entire house was so simple and luxurious at the same time. Just like him.

"Are you going to stare there, or to come over here?

"Sorry, your house is beautiful" said Naruto honestly

"Thanks…hmmm?"

"Naruto, my name is Naruto"

"OH, okay, nice to meet you, I am Itachi"

They were passing by corridors until they reach what it seemed a beautiful garden coming from haven. All types of flowers, and plants with a little river full of fishes and colourful rocks. He couldn't see the end of some plants and trees, they were so tall and the glass that protected the garden did not let him see more of it.

"Here"When he heard Itachi's voice while the older man was showing him a door, abruptly, got out from his thoughts

"He is in there, if you need anything just call me" said Itachi before dissapearing from his sight

"Sure, thanks"

He looked at the door, and hesitated a bit, again, but right now that did not have any sense anymore. Sasuke was at the other side of that door, he had reached this far already. Without overthinking it anymore, he knocked. He impatiently waited awhile, but nobody answered, he knocked again only to have the same result. He was going to leave, he already was doing some useless things to actually do more.

However, when he was about to get out from there, he find out that he couldn't breathe. Everything happened so fast that he did not have the time to analyze properly. Naruto gasped needing for air, and opened his eyes trying to ignore the pain at his back.

A tall guy with porcelain skin, bare chest, and black thight jeans had him cornered to a wall.

"What are you doing here, idiot?" Naruto could recognize that was Sasuke, but this guy in front of him, looked a lot more wild and for some reason, dangerous.

"Why the hell you just-" tried to say the blond

"You dont have no right to ask anything, I am the one doing the questions: Who the fuck gave you my address?" Sasuke was not even raising his voice, but it made Naruto shiver from head to toe, his classmate had a leg between the blonds ones and was grabbing him by his lap, the Uchiha definetly had some strenght.

Naruto eyed the man in fron of him, and Sasuke looked really well to him, he had some bruises at his chest and arms but nothing to worry about, something that it made him think how useless was the entire thing of coming over there.

Naruto smirked.

"Cut your shit off" said grabbing Sasuke's hands trying to get himself free from his prisoner, something that he did partially easy. "I just came to see if you were doing fine but I dont have to anymore, you seem in a very good condition" said Naruto somehow a little hurt.

"I am going to kill Juugo, he had no right to tell anyone anything, and yeah, I am doing fine"

"Sasuke, whats wrong? Are you coming?" Naruto heard a voice inside Sasuke's bedroom, a female voice. He did not need to confirm anything anymore when he saw a beautiful dark haired girl only covered in what looked Sasuke's blank sheets.

"Yeah, dont worry, is only a classmate" he changed his tone of voice, so the girl won't get suspicious.

"Yeah. I am already leaving though, have fun" said finally Naruto gaving Sasuke a final glare, while leaving from there. He wanted to run so fucking much, but stayed calm as much as he could.

He said goodbye to Itachi, thanking him for letting him in at his house and got out from there like he had just saw the devil.

Itachi only watched the guy getting out from there and smiled. Interesting.

He did not go back to the school, he just went home to change his clothes, and headed directly at Kiba's pace afterclass. He wanted to distract his mind playing games all day.

After a few days, he saw Sasuke making his appearence at the school. Naruto was sitting there talking to Gaara, he was having a lot of fun with the guy. After the other day, he did not think about Sasuke anymore, he concentrated his mind in other interesting things. That was until the fucker seated next to him. Gaara gave Sasuke a look, a not very welcomed one, but that was something the Uchiha seemed unbothered by, at all.

"I know right? The teacher from psychology is the worst, I hate him, he thinks he knows every dammn thing about everyone like he could read our fucking minds" said a really pissed Naruto while facing Gaara, he did notice that Sasuke has seated there, his manly scent was unmistakable but Naruto was not going to talk nor to see him, there was no need to play the friend card with him anymore, he already knew what he wanted to know.

Gaara looked back to Naruto and approached more to the blond, like he felt somehow threatened by getting steal something from him.

"Personally, I don't care about people who think they are above everyone only because they have some good skills, I only approach you for exactly the opposite" said calmly the red hair man while not taking his glare off from Sasuke. And Sasuke this time was watching right at him. The dark haired boy just smirked.

"What do you mean?" Said an offended Naruto

"What I mean is just that you are way more simple, and humble even when you play the bad guy, you look like some angel to me"

"I still don't know if to feel pleased or rather insulted"

"Even you don't know when they wanted to insult you but they want so fucking much to sound nice?" Naruto heard that husky voice and he was containing himself so much. He did not even look at him though, and he could feel Sasuke's eyes on him. Hard.

"Look-" started Gaara but Naruto cut him off

"It's okay Gaara, leave it to me" said Naruto before facing the dark haired boy, and when he did, his heart started to raise like crazy, this guy was terribly good looking and that was some of the many things he hated about him "I don't know who do you think you are to interrupt in a private conversation"

"You came in at my house like someone invited you, and I did not recall to ever tell you to come over, so shut the fuck up" Naruto knew that Sasuke was trying to provoke him for some reason, something that he had no need to do respond to. And definetly was not going to give him the pleasure of it.

"Sasuke" said calmly Naruto, almost sensually, he approached to Sasuke as much as he could, just a few inches from the other man's face, the blond looked very carefully every feature of Sasuke's face until his blue eyes met raven ones, daring, "I am not going to repeat myself, so listen" approaching a little bit more, almost touching the other ones lips. Sasuke stayed still and did not move an inch, he was not going to back up. Naruto eyed the red lips that Sasuke possessed, and they seemed to calling to be claimed so fucking much. Sasuke saw the glaring and felt somehow excited "Don't ever talk to me again" finished Naruto while returning slowly to his seat and don't looking back at Sasuke the moment their teacher entered the classroom.


End file.
